The Note
by Urumira
Summary: "di-dimana kau mendapatkan kertas ini?" Tanya Naruto senpai memegang kedua tangan ku, kami duduk berhadapan. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, "ak-aku, mendapatkannya di Rak buku biologi di perpustakaan" jawab ku takut, jujur saja aku belum pernah melihat Naruto senpai setakut dan sepanik ini. "Kita sudah terikat kutukan itu!" teriak Naruto senpai Frustasi Mendadak langit berubah ma
1. Chapter 1

The Note

Disclaimer : The Character in this fict is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T (BAKALAN BERUBAH JADI M BUT FOR LANGUAGE)

Genre : Horor(?),Mystery(?) Romance.

A/N : Ini ff genre horror pertama saya, so…. Harap maklum. NaruHina Haters diharap pulang jika tidak ingin membaca ff ini. NO EYD ,(MISS) Typo, Gaje.

THE NOTE.

Pagi ini terasa begitu dingin. Bukan dingin seperti pagi biasa, tapi terasa sangat menusuk tulang. Aku Hanya bisa menyembunyikan kedua tanganku dibalik saku jaket yang ku pakai. Yah. Sekarang tepat jam 06.30 pagi, dan jalanan masih sepi, hanya terlihat orang-orang yang bersiap membuka toko mereka. Kini kaki ku terhenti di sebuah gerbang nan besar serta tinggi menjulang. Menjadi pembatas antara dunia luar dengan dunia penuh dengan ilmu. Dengan segenap kekuatan Hati aku mulai masuk menyusuri koridor sekolah itu. Yah . Nama ku Hyuga Hinata, aku seorang gadis yang hidup dengan mengandalkan kemurahan Hati seseorang. Aku gadis yang entah sejak kapan menjadi bahan favorit untuk di _Bully_. Maka dari itu setiap pagi aku selalu berdoa pada tuhan agar satu-persatu orang yang membully ku mati dengan mengenaskan, Permintaan yang kejam bukan? Tapi belum seberapa dengan penderitaan yang kurasakan selama 2 tahun ini. Semua itu terjadi Hanya karena aku menyelamatkan salah seorang temanku. Namanya Kiba, seorang pria dengan kaca mata yang selalu bertengger dimatanya. Saat itu ia tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang senpai yang terkutuk hingga minuman yang ia pegang tumpah mengenai seragamnya. Dan itu adalah Minggu pertama kami masuk SMA sampah ini, senpai biadap itu langsung menghajar kiba tanpa mendengar permintaan maaf pemuda itu, dan aku langsung menengahi mereka,namun saat aku menengahi mereka,senpai bodoh itu malah memperingati kepada seluruh siswa, "bagi siapapun yang berteman dengan gadis bodoh ini, maka kalian akan bernasib sama dengan bocah bodoh ini!" lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kami, dan 3 hari berikutnya Kiba pindah ke Osaka. Kalian bisa menebak bukan bagaimana keadaanku?.

Sekarang langkah ku terhenti tepat di neraka dunia yang diciptakan oleh si Uzumaki sialan itu. Kelas 2-1 terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dikelas ini,itu karena tidak mungkin konglomerat-konglomerat itu datang pagi-pagi-lebih tepatnya- datang satu setengah jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Aku pun meletakkan ranselku di bangku belakang pojok kanan dekat jendela. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju perpustakaan, karena Hari ini mereka memintaku untuk menemukan Materi tugas kelompok Biologi mereka, semua ada 6 kelompok, jadi aku Harus mencari 6 buku Biologi yang berbeda dalam waktu satu setengah jam sebelum bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

Kini aku sudah berada di perpustakaan, hanya berjarak 2 kelas dari kelas ku. Perpustakaan ini tampak sepi sekali. Hanya ada seorang petugas wanita yang berjaga seperti biasa. Tapi aku sangat penasaran melihat wanita itu. Setiap Hari ia selalu ada tepat waktu, ia tidak pernah tersenyum bahkan terlihat berbicara dengan orang lain sekalipun. Jika bisa aku deskripsikan ia mungkin lebih tua dariku 4 tahun, berambut blonde yang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tatapan matanya kosong dan jarang sekali beranjak dari meja-tempat petugas perpustakaan. Aku berjalan mendekati petugas yang aku tau bernama ino.

"ah…etoo…apa Ino-san tahu di-dimana,dimana letak buku biologi untuk kelas 2?" tanya ku sedikit gugup.

"Maaf Kan Aku!" seru nya Asal dengan nada mencekam, aku pun hanya bisa meremas sisi rok ku untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa takut yang kini menyerang ku.

"G-Gomen, tap-tapi apa anda bi-bisa me-menunjuk kan lorong buku biologi kelas d-dua?" Tanya ku lagi, sedikit menormalkan ekspresi ketakutanku. Tapi kini ia Hanya mengacungkan tunjuknya kearah sebuah Rak dekat jendela, dan Rak itu terlihat berdebu karena tidak pernah disentuh sedikit pun. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah,pantas saja mereka tidak mau mencari buku itu sendiri!sialan!. Setahu ku, itu adalah Rak paling mengerikan di SMA ini,katanya itu adalah tempat dimana seorang siswi yang frustasi dan nekad bunuh diri dengan menyayat Nadinya serta menusuk perutnya dengan sebuah belati, katanya, ia juga meninggalkan sebuah catatan sebelum kematiannya tepat di rak itu. Entah apa isi nya aku juga tidak tahu.

Kaki ku mulai terasa gemetar saat mendekati rak itu,yap! Kini aku tepat berada di depan Rak itu dan dengan sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan urusan ku disini. Perlahan tapi pasti kini aku sudah mengumpulkan 5 buah buku biologi yang berbeda, dan kini harus mencari buku terakhir untuk kelompok Shion-san. Kini seluruh perhatian ku tersita pada sebuah buku yang terlihat bersinar di kerumunan buku usang. Buku itu juga terlihat lebih bersih dari buku-buku yang lain,dengan seluruh kebahagiaan yang aku punya, dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna. Aku pun menyambar buku itu dengan cepat, namun kini senyum ku yang merekah harus kembali layu saat sebuah kertas putih yang terlihat usang terjatuh dari buku itu, terlihat setitik noda darah di lipatan kertas usang itu. Dengan sisa sisa keberanian, aku pun meraih kertas yang kini berada di samping sepatu ku, lalu perlahan membuka kertas itu 'apa ini..' batin ku menerka-nerka apa yang ada di balik kertas usang itu. Namun saat ingin membuka kertas itu tiba-tiba sesosok suara berbisik padaku. "akhirnya ku temukan kau" bisik nya dengan samar, namun terdengar jelas di telinga ku. Seketika kuduk ku meremang. Dengan perlahan namun pasti aku meninggalkan rak itu dengan cepat. Saat aku berlari menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba ino-san meneriaki ku, dan kini wajahnya terlihat sangat lega dan sulas senyum menghiasi wajah pucatnya. "Kuharap Kau membantunya! Aku bisa lega Sekarang!" begitu lah detail yang di katakan Ino-chan. Aku Hanya menatap penuh tanda tanya. Dan bergegas meninggalkan ino-chan tanpa menjawabnya.

[PUKUL 09.45]

Seperti biasa, sekarang adalah jam istirahat dimana semua penghuni kelas menghambur keluar dengan perasaan berbunga- bunga. Namun tidak bagi ku, aku Hanya bisa duduk di kelas dan memakan bento yang sudah ku bawa, aku tidak punya uang yang cukup hanya untuk sekedar membeli sebuah takoyaki di kantin, apalagi untuk membeli makanan yang mewah. Aku Hanya termenung setelah mengeluarkan bento ku, kini mata ku terfokus pada sebuah kertas usang yang kutemukan di perpustakaan tadi. Aku masih penasaran dengan isi nya. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian, ku geser bento yang menghalangi kertas itu, lalu perlahan, aku membuka kertas itu. Kini angin berubah menjadi kencang, membuat jendela yang berada di samping bangku yang ku tempati menjadi terayun di terpa angin kencang. Mendadak kelas terasa aneh, kelas ini seperti berubah menjadi warna kusam, dan ini sangat aneh, seakan ini tidak nyata. Dan hanya dirikulah yang nyata di sini. Sesaat sunyi menyerang dan menghilang setelah sebuah suara yang tidak ku kenal.

"aku rasa si gadis bodoh itu akan menyerah sasuke-kun!" seru seorang gadis dari luar kelas. 'sasuke?siapa sasuke?' batinku yang masih duduk di tempat ku. Beberapa saat setelah suara itu, pintu kelas pun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang Pria dengan rambut ravennya serta mata nya yang berwarna onyx ia terlihat sangat tampan, namun terkesan dingin. Setelah pria itu, masuk seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde yang panjang hingga batas bahu, rambutnya di kuncir kuda dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi sisi wajah nya dan entah mengapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau gadis itu… "INO-CHAN" "ke-kenapa ada ino-chan di sini?" Pekik ku kaget. Namun Hebatnya mereka tidak mendengar ku. 'dimana ini?'

"Ino-berhenti seperti itu…. Aku masih belum puas!" jawab pria itu Dingin. Lalu duduk tepat di samping jendela, mata onyx nya terlihat menerawang kearah lapangan olahraga. Aku pun mengikuti kegiatannya, mata ku juga ikut menerawang ke objek yang di lihat pria bernama sasuke itu. Hanya ada seorang gadis di sana, gadis berambut _softpink_ yang terlihat mengusap mata emerald nya, seragamnya sama seperti ku, Cuma tampak sedikit kotor, dan ada sedikit goresan di sudut bibir nya. Sejenak aku merasa terhenyak saat melihat kondisi gadis itu. 'kenapa ia terluka? Apa ia di hajar seseorang?'batin ku peduli, namun akhirnya pria berambut raven itu menghancurkan focus ku. Dengan sebuah gumaman yang ntah apa maksud nya.

"Aku akan memiliki mu sepenuhnya,SAKURA"

Dan wush! Tiba-tiba semua penglihatanku memburam, semua yang ku lihat menghilang dengan sendirinya berganti dengan sebuah ruang kosong yang kini terlihat normal kembali. Sesaat aku mengerjapkan mata ku dan…

"Hey Hyuga! Sekarang kau sudah berani mengabaikan perintah ku hah!?" tiba-tiba mata ku menangkap seorang Pria dengan Rambut blonde dan mata secerah langit itu menatapku murka, aku Hanya bisa menatapnya datar, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku sudah tahu apa yang akan di perbuatnya pada ku. Mungkin kali ini dia akan membuang bento ku, atau menyuruhku untuk membeli 5 minuman berbeda di kantin, atau ia akan menghajarku?, apa peduli ku?

"G-Gomen Uzumaki Senpai, Aku- yang-yang bersalah….aku akan menerima Hukuman dari-mu.." Jawab ku pasrah, toh…melawan dan tidak melawan akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sama.

"huh!kalau begitu ikut aku ke atap dan kau akan menerima Hukuman mu di sana! Bersiaplah!" Jawabnya dengan seringai setan kemenangannya. Cih bangsat!. Apa kali ini ia akan menghajarku? What the Hell!.

"Dan Kalian! Semua! Jangan ada yang berani ikut ke atap jika kalian masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian!" ancam si Uzumaki Naruto senpai idiot itu. Argghhhh…..kenapa kau tidak menciptakanku sebagai pria dengan kekuatan super, kami-sama?agar aku bisa menghancurkan pria menyebalkan ini tanpa harus takut! Dengan sekuat tenaga nya ia menyeret ku yang belum sempat meletakkan kertas usang itu ke meja.

Tentu di sepanjang perjalanan menuju atap sekolah aku dan si senpai mijikai ini menjadi bahan tontonan menarik, bahkan ada yang sampai berani taruhan kalau aku akan di dorong dari atas atap sekolah. Dasar kalian! Aku harap kalian matilebih dulu dari pada aku. Akhirnya kini Kami sampai di atap sekolah dengan penjagaan super ketat dari algojo- algojo si Namikaze ini. Kini ia melepaskan tanganku yang telah terserang kesemutan akut.

"Hey Hyuga! Mendekatlah padaku!" perintahnya, sebenarnya aku sedikit takut jika kali ini aku di eksekusi terjun dari atap sekolah. Apa lagi asusmsi ku di perkuat dengan posisi Naruto Senpai yang berada di pinggir atap sekolah. Aku Hanya bisa menggeleng lemah kepada Naruto senpai dan dia membalasnya dengan tatapan bengis. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Harus mau dan Harus Suka, aku berjalan mendekat Naruto senpai.

"A-apa, Hu-Hukuman ku kali ini senpai?" Tanya ku sedikit bergetar. Kini sudah bisa kurasaan kalau wajahku mulai memanas menahan air mata. Namun dengan seketika ia membuka seragam nya, dan dengan secepat kilat pun aku berbalik membelakanginya.

"A-Apa yang akan Senpai Lakukan?" Tanya ku memberanikan diri.

Dengan cepat ia menyambar tangan ku untuk berbalik menghadapnya,masih dengan mata yang tertutup aku berbalik menghadapnya. Kini tangan ku diletak kannya di dadanya. Dan aku merasakan adacairan aneh yang membasahi dadanya, bau nya begitu menusuk ke hidungku aromanya seperti besi dan sedikit amis, perlahan aku membuka mata ku untuk melihat apa yang ku pegang, "Da-darah!" pekik ku kaget saat melihat darah yang kini ikut berlumuran di tangan ku, kini mataku menatap dada Naruto senpai dengan mata berkaca. Entah kenapa setiap melihat darah aku selalu bergetar dan menangis. Dengan reflex ku tutupi luka yang menganga di dada Naruto senpai dengan tangan ku, bisa kulihat ia meringis.

"N-naruto senpai, Kenapa –bi-bisa terluka?" Tanya ku Khawatir, dengan tangan yang masih berada di dada nya,ia Hanya tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari Saku celananya. Segulung perban, obat luka dan antiseptic.

"Hukuman mu Hari ini adalah mengobati Luka ku…" jawab Naruto-senpai lalu duduk di lantai atap dan aku pun mengikuti nya.

Pertama aku membersihkan luka Naruto senpai dengan antiseptic. "aww…sakit…" ringisnya, lalu aku Hanya menatap nya dengan wajah datar "dasar senpai baka" gumam ku pelan. "apa?" tanya nya, sepertinya ia mendengar sedikit umpatan ku. "tidak ada," jawab ku. Lalu setelah darah yang menutupi luka Naruto-senpai memudar segera ku berikan obat luka pada luka itu dan menutup luka itu dengan perban .

"sudah selesai!" sorak ku dengan menangkup kan kedua tangan ku pelan. Naruto senpai Hanya menatap ku dengan tatapan geli.

"kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia?" Tanya Naruto senpai sok dingin.

"ah-anoo….Go-gomen, jika-jika itu mengganggu uzumaki Senpai…." Jawab ku sedikit takut. Lalu aku beranjak berdiri dari duduk ku jika saja tangan ku tak di tahan oleh Naruto-senpai…

"pakaikan seragam ku! Itu Hukuman untuk mu karena kau sudah memanggilku dengan nama kecil ku!" perintahnya lalu tersenyum setan.

"Tap-tapi,"

"aku Hitung sampai 3, ichi!,"lanjut nya

"b-baiklah.."

"NI!" aku berusaha duduk kembali

"ssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn" dan kini aku sudah memegang seragam Naruto- senpai yang sedikit berlumuran darah.

"kau pintar!" puji nya dan lebih tepat nya ia menjatuhkan harga diri ku, kini satu persatu kancing Naruto senpaisudah ku pasang dengan sempurna dan Hanya tinggal 2 kancing teratas, Namun kegiatan ku harus terhenti saat Naruto-senpai mengambil kertas yang ku temukan di perpustakaan itu dari saku seragam ku.

"apa ini?" tanya Naruto senpai dengan mengayunkan kertas itu di depan mata ku.

"itu surat cinta…" balasku asal, aku kira dia tidak peduli dengan kertas itu. Seketika wajahnya berubah, entah apa arti tatapan nya itu. Memangnya aku peduli?

"hahaha!siapa yang berani mendekati mu setelah ancamanku di tahun pertama mu hah?" gelak nya dengan terpingkal-pingkal.

"aku akan membaca surat ini!" Ujar nya lalu memegang tangan ku yang tengah memasang kancing teratas seragamnya. Aku pun hanya bisa memberi isyarat lewat mata, seakan mata ku mengatakan " baca saja!"

Perlahan Naruto senpai membuka lipatan kertas usang itu, tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi kertas itu sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, Tangan Naruto senpai yang masih memegang tangan ku terasa berkeringat. Lalu ia mulai membaca isi kertas itu.

"Hari ini tepat tanggal 31 januari 2010 aku mengakhiri semua nya, bersama dengan bayi ini,kutukan, beserta semua rasa sakit yang di torehkan sekolah ini padaku, kau!hey kau yang membaca atau yang mendengar surat ini, aku memerintahkan kau atau kalian untuk menghancurkan kutukan yang ku buat sebelum aku mati, kutukan itu akan berhenti jika kau menemukan jawaban atas kematian ku!temukan dia!buat dia menerima Bayi ku! Jika kalian atau kau tidak bersedia maka terima akibatnya!Kalian akan menyusul ku!

_aku Haruno Sakura kelas 2-1_"

Akhirnmya Naruto senpai selesai membaca kertas usang itu, wajah Naruto senpai kini sama pucat nya dengan ku. Ia menatap ku lekat seakan meminta penjelasan..

"di-dimana kau mendapatkan kertas ini?" Tanya Naruto senpai memegang kedua tangan ku, kami duduk berhadapan. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya,

"ak-aku, mendapatkannya di Rak buku biologi di perpustakaan" jawab ku takut, jujur saja aku belum pernah melihat Naruto senpai setakut dan sepanik ini.

"Kita sudah terikat kutukan itu!" teriak Naruto senpai Frustasi

Mendadak langit berubah makin menggelap seperti senja, tiba-tiba atap berubah menjadi maya dan semua itu kembali seperti tadi saat di kelas, kami masuk ke dunia kunci kutukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Hahaiiii! Author baru di ffnet nih! Hajimemashite! Watashiwa ila-des, Yoroshikouonegaishimas!

Ini ff pertama publish dan aku harap kalian suka! Arigatou minna! Mungkin akan lanjut jika kalian mau Review… Kritik saran di perlukan….banget oleh author baru… thank's to all review. Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

"aku akan membaca surat ini!" Ujar nya lalu memegang tangan ku yang tengah memasang kancing teratas seragamnya. Aku pun hanya bisa memberi isyarat lewat mata, seakan mata ku mengatakan " baca saja!"

Perlahan Naruto senpai membuka lipatan kertas usang itu, tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi kertas itu sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, Tangan Naruto senpai yang masih memegang tangan ku terasa berkeringat. Lalu ia mulai membaca isi kertas itu.

"Hari ini tepat tanggal 31 januari 2010 aku mengakhiri semua nya, bersama dengan bayi ini,kutukan, beserta semua rasa sakit yang di torehkan sekolah ini padaku, kau!hey kau yang membaca atau yang mendengar surat ini, aku memerintahkan kau atau kalian untuk menghancurkan kutukan yang ku buat sebelum aku mati, kutukan itu akan berhenti jika kau menemukan jawaban atas kematian ku!temukan dia!buat dia menerima Bayi ku! Jika kalian atau kau tidak bersedia maka terima akibatnya!Kalian akan menyusul ku!

_aku Haruno Sakura kelas 2-1_"

Akhirnmya Naruto senpai selesai membaca kertas usang itu, wajah Naruto senpai kini sama pucat nya dengan ku. Ia menatap ku lekat seakan meminta penjelasan..

"di-dimana kau mendapatkan kertas ini?" Tanya Naruto senpai memegang kedua tangan ku, kami duduk berhadapan. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya,

"ak-aku, mendapatkannya di Rak buku biologi di perpustakaan" jawab ku takut, jujur saja aku belum pernah melihat Naruto senpai setakut dan sepanik ini.

"Kita sudah terikat kutukan itu!" teriak Naruto senpai Frustasi

Mendadak langit berubah makin menggelap seperti senja, tiba-tiba atap berubah menjadi tidak maya dan semua itu kembali seperti tadi saat di kelas, kami masuk ke dunia kunci kutukan itu.

The Note

A NaruHina Fanfict.

Disclaimer : The Character in this fict is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T(HAMPIR-M (?))

Genre : Romance.

A/N : Ini ff genre horror GAJEpertama saya, so…. Harap maklum. saya juga gak tau ini horor atau misteri, tapi ya sudah lah Happy reading!. NO EYD ,(ALWAYS)Typo, Gaje, OOC AKUT!.Harap baca dengan TEMPO lambat.

THE NOTE

"Kita sudah terikat kutukan itu!" teriak Naruto senpai Frustasi

Mendadak langit berubah makin menggelap seperti senja, tiba-tiba atap berubah menjadi maya dan semua itu kembali seperti tadi saat di kelas, kami masuk ke dunia kunci kutukan itu.

Kini semua berubah memburam, semua terlihat berwarna aku dan Naruto senpai yang kelihatan nyata dan berwarna. Kami masih dalam posisi seperti tadi, masih dengan tangan ku yang di cengkram tangan Naruto senpai dan posisi duduk berhadapan kami.

"Hyuga...apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto senpai yang terlihat bingung bercampur panik. Aku hanya bsa membalas dengan gelengan ringan. Namun, kini semua kebingungan Naruto senpai akan terjawab saat suara tapak kaki yang cukup menghentak terdengar begitu jelas, suara itu makin lama makin mendekat. Dan akhirnya menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut _softpink_ , aku rasa gadis ini adalah gadis yang tadi kulihat saat di kelas. Ia kelihatan sangat kacau dengan seragam yang kotor, serta beberapa goresan di pipi serta bawah bibirnya. Kini ia berjalan menuju tepi pembatas atap. Aku dan Naruto senpai hanya saling berpandangan lalu melihat hal selanjutnya yang akan di lakukan gadis itu.

Namun pada kenyataannya, gadis itu hanya berdiri tepat di tepi pembatas itu dengan tatapan kosong menerawang mata tampak tak henti mengalir di tepi manik emerald nya itu. Tak lama ia akhirnya beranjak dari tepi pembatas lalu meninggal kan atap menuju tangga. Kini gentian kami berdua yang merasa bingung dengan hal yang di lakukan gadis itu.

"Hey, Hinata….siapa gadis itu?"tanya Naruto senpai padaku. Tapi tunggu dulu! Dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!dasar! aku tidak boleh memanggil nya dengan nama kecil nya.

"S-Senpai, anda memanggil nama kecil ku.." kata ku memperingatkan , dan pastinya suara ku sedikit ku kecil kan.

"Lalu masalah mu apa?" bentak Naruto senpai kesal dengan suara yang di tinggikannya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan langkah nya.

"Siapa disana?" tanya gadis itu sedikit bergetar, nada bicaranya bisa di arti kan sama seperti nada tertekan. Aku dan Naruto senpai Hanya bisa menutupi mulut Naruto senpai agar kami tidak ketahuan. Namun sepertinya kami salah, gadis itu malah balik lagi keatap dengan tergesa, wajahnya terlihat panic dan kini keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

" ini aku Haruno!" pekik sebuah suara yang sepertinya pernah ku dengar sebelum nya. Ini…. Yah ini suara Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke... aku yakin ini dia!"gumam ku dengan nada penegasan. Kali ini aku sangat yakin kalau suara itu adalah suara Sasuke yang ada di kelas tadi.

"Siapa sasuke?" Tanya Naruto senpai padaku, ia terlihat sangat penasaran.

"dia itu,"belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataan ku, kini sosok tampan nan dingin itu sudah ada diantara atap dan tangga, dengan sebuah seringaian yang menakutkan, memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan menusuk nya, gadis itu kini terpojok. Ia sudah berada di tepi pembatas atap. Perlahan, langkah Sasuke itu mulai mengeliminasi jarak nya dengan gadis itu, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi Hingga.

"Aku akan memiliki mu seutuhnya di Sini!" bisik nya tepat di telinga Gadis itu. Mata gadis itu tampak membulat tak percaya, perlahan wajahnya memucat seiring dengan tangan Sasuke yang sudah berada didagunya, sepertinya gadis itu tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk melawan. Semua itu terbuktikan dengan tubuhnya yang kini bergetar hebat.

"ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan S-SASUKE?" Bentak gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku Hanya ingin membuktikan tidak ada satupun yang tidak menjadi milik ku!"bentak pria itu tegas, perlahan Namun pasti ia menyapu bersih bibir gadis emerald yang kini airmata nya tak dapat di bendungnya lagi. Sementara aku Hanya menganga dengan hebat disini, dan Naruto senpai terlihat sangat menikmati adegan ini.

"s-senpai…"tegurku pada Naruto senpai yang terlihat masih focus dengan tontonan gratis nya.

Namun kini ciuman itu sudah berubah menjadi liar, pria itu kini sudah mulai mencium leher gadis itu. Tidak hanya sampai disitu ia juga mulai membuka kancing teratas seragam gadis itu. Kini gadis itu terlihat memberontak, ia memukul dada Pria itu sekuat tenaganya untuk dapat lepas, namun tenaga yang ia miliki tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Pria itu, dengan mudah Pria itu menghentikan gadis itu

PLAK!

Terdengan bunyi tamparan yang begitu jelas menusuk indera pendengaranku dan Naruto senpai. Mata kami berdua terbelalak saat menyadari gadis itu menampar Pria bernama Sasuke itu. Namun sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis memegangi bekas tamparan di pipi nya. Tanpa menunggu gadis bernama sakura itu Berlari namun kini,mungin. nasib sialnya telah datang, dengan secepat kilat tangannya di cegat Sasuke dan dengan amarah yang membuncah Sasuke membuka kancing gadis itu hingga berserakan di lantai.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar! Gadis bodoh!" bentaknya lalu mencium dengan kasar gadis itu.

Aku bergetar. Kini hati ku berdesir dan dadaku rasanya berdenyut tak karuan. Gadis itu menderita! Aku tahu dari sorot matanya. Dia sama seperti ku! Namun aku masih beruntung dari padanya. Perlahan airmata ku keluar. Aku tak bisa menahan nya lagi. Pria ini harus di hentikan!

"senpai cepat bantu gadis itu!" bentak ku tak sabar. Kini aku makin Frustasi… bagaimanapun aku harus menolong gadis itu.

"T-Tapi,"Jawab Naruto senpai terlihat bimbang.

"Senpai!ayo bantu dia…bantu dia….mohon senpai bantu gadis itu…dia menderita!" pekik ku frustasi. Tanpa menunggu lama aku pun berdiri beranjak menuju objek virtual yang berada tepat di tepi pembatas atap. Namun Naruto senpai kini menahan ku.

"senpai lepaskan aku!kita harus menolong gadis itu senpai!aku mohon…senpai cepat bantu dia sebelum pria itu lebih jauh lagi!aku mohon mohon mohon senpai…dia menderita!aku tahu dia menderita!aku merasakan kalau dia menderita senpai!bantu dia!"Racau ku yang kini sudah menangis. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa jika aku dan gadis itu terhubung,saat aku mulai mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto senpai, Naruto senpai malah menarik ku. Kini, kini…..kini akuberada dalam pelukannya dan ini sepertinya sangat erat. Aku mencoba untuk berontak namun gagal.

"Senpai!lepaskan aku ! aku ingin membantu gadis itu!"berontak ku,namun dengan segera Naruto senpai mengerat kan pelukannya.

"Hey!berhenti menangis!ini tidak nyata! Ini Hanya dunia semu yang entah dimana!"bentak Naruto senpai yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. Kini aku Hanya bisa memejamkan mataku untuk menenangkan hatiku.

Saat aku mulai membuka mataku, aku bisa melihat langit perlahan berubah seperti semula, semua benda kini terlihat mulai kembali nyata. Aku hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum lega saat aku menyadari jika aku sudah kembali lagi ke kenyataan. Namun anehnya, saat tadi, dunia semu itu muncul di kelas dan berakhir. Posisi pertama saat aku mulai membuka surat itu sama dengan posisi terakhir saat dunia semu itu menghilang. Tapi kini posisi ku tidak seperti seperti saat Naruto senpai membuka surat, tapi…

"Hey! Namikaze Naruto! Jadi ini alasan mu memberikan hukuman untuk gadis itu di atap?" sorak seorang senpai yang aku tahu Namanya Shikamaru senpai.

Dengan segera Naruto senpai melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya tampak berubah memerah. Cih, aku tahu kalau dia malu kepergok memeluk gadis sepertiku diatap.

"arghhh!sudahlah!bukan urusan mu!"bentak nya pada Shikamaru senpai, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di atap disusul Shikamaru senpai. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan mengikuti jejak mereka untuk kembali kekelas dan menyelesaikan kegiatan makanku yang tertunda.

THE NOTE

Kini langkah kaki ku terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas 2-1, aku kembali ke kenyataan dimana aku harus menghadapi makhluk yang di ciptakan tuhan untuk mengujiku. Perlahan ku buka pintu kelas yang tetutup, Sreekkkk… akhirnya aku bisa menyaksikan suasana kelas yang kini sudah berganti sedikit lebih padat. Perlahan aku mulai memantapkan hati ku untuk masuk kedalam Neraka ini. Aku sudah berada di dalam kelas, namun tak ada satupun yang melirik ku, berarti aku aman hari ini. Dengan lega aku berjalan menuju bangku ku yang berada di belakang dekat jendela,kini aku berada di bangku ku dan mulai membuka bento yang tadi belum sempat ku sentuh, akhirnya…..tunggu! Ada yang aneh dengan bento ku? Apa? Apa ini! Kenapa mereka mencampur bento ku dengan sampah? Lalu bagaimana dengan makan siang ku? Arrgghhh! Sialan!. Aku hanya bisa memandangi kondisi mengenaskan bento ku. Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan datar, lalu beranjak dari kelas untuk membuang bento yang sudah berisi sampah itu. Mana bisa aku memakan sampah untuk makan siang ku.

THE NOTE [NARUTO'S SIDE]

Istirahat kedua ini aku menghabiskan waktu ku di perpustakaan, tepatnya aku menghabiskan waktu ku di sudut ruangan perpustakaan ini. Aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetik, sejak peristiwa di Atap kemarin bersama si Hyuga itu, entah mengapa rasanya aku tidak tenang, bayang-bayang gadis berambut _softpink_ yang menangis itu selalu mengganggu ku. Wajah menderita nya itu, entah mengapa aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas penderitaannya. Apa aku terhubung dengan kejadian di atap itu? Aku harus mencari tahu semua itu. Tentang kutukan itu, apa isi kutukan itu? Apa yang membuat aku dan Hyuga Hinata harus menghentikan kutukan itu? Tunggu! Apa masih ada surat lain atau catatan lain di perpustakaan ini? Kini aku pun mulai terduduk dari posisi baring ku, dan sedetik kemudian aku sudah berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

Tujuan ku kali ini adalah kelas 2-1, dalam catatan yang ada pada Hinata, gadis itu seperti nya dulu kelas 2-1. Suara hentak kaki ku menguasai koridor yang kini sunyi karena seluruh siswa yang berada di koridor itu memperhatikan ku dengan tatapan bingung. Memang aku belum pernah bersikap sepanik ini di depan semua orang, tapi Hal ini sungguh mengganggu ku. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kelas 2-1, dengan nafas terengah, aku masuk kedalam kelas 2-1 yang terlihat terpukau saat melihat kedatangan ku yang begitu tergesa mencari target ku. Kini datang seorang gadis berambut sama seperti ku dia menghampiri ku dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Yah Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion.

"Senpai, ada apa datang ke kelas ku?" tanya nya dengan percaya diri. Jujur, aku tidak menyukai gadis sepertinya. Aku lebih menyukai gadis yang menunduk kan kepala nya saat berjumpa dengan ku, agar aku bisa menarik dagunya untuk melihat ini yang penting sekarang! Dimana gadis itu? Dimana Hyuga Hinata? ini genting! Mata ku menyususri seluruh kelas 2-1 untuk menemukan Hinata. itu dia gadis itu, walaupun ia menyembunyikan wajahnya aku tahu kalau itu dia. Perlahan aku singkirkan Shion yang berada di depan ku, ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju meja Hinata, aku mulai duduk di bangku depan menghadap pada mejanya.

"Hey Hyuga!" bentak ku, entah mengapa setiap di dekat gadis ini aku selalu ingin membentak nya.

"…." Dia tidak menjawabku? Disaat genting seperti ini dia tidak menjawabku?

"Hey Hyuga! Kau sudah berani mengabaikanku?" bentak ku lagi, kini ku angkat bahunya agar dia menghadap ku, tapi ia menunduk kan wajahnya.

"Go-Gomen senpai," jawab nya, namun suaranya terdengar bergetar. Apa karena aku membentaknya? Tapi biasanya dia hanya menjawab dengan datar.

"Hey!kau kenapa? Aku belum memberi Hukuman kau sudah bergetar duluan!" Tanyaku sok aku mengangkat dagu gadis ini, awalnya ia menahan dagunya, tapi dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya dia menurut juga. Wajahnya tampak sembab, dengan beberapa bekas darah di sudut bibir nya. Ini,ini…aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian di atap itu, k-kondisi nya sama dengan gadis di Atap itu. Aku menatap nya dengan tatapan seakan bertanya "kau kenapa?" tapi dia Hanya menyingkirkan tangan ku dari dagu nya, lalu tersenyum dengan menghapus bekas airmatanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan semua orang atas tindakan yang kulakukan ini, terlebih ini kepada orang yang sangat sering ku bully.

"Hari ini, apa senpai akan memberi kan ku Hukuman?" tanya nya padaku. Deg! Kenapa jantungku rasanya berhenti? Apa dia hanya menunggu Hukuman saat bersama ku? Sebisa mungkin aku menahan ekspresi wajah ku agar tetap datar.

"Hukuman? Baiklah, kau sudah mengingatkan ku. Ikut aku ke perpustakaan dan bawa Catatan yang kemarin kau temukan di perpustakaan." Jawab ku datar, ia pun Hanya mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas usang dari dalam tas nya, akupun mulai menarik Tangan nya untuk mengikutiku.

Kami berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju perpustakaan, memang. Dari kelas 2-1 ke perpustakaan tidak begitu jauh jaraknya, jadi aku tidak begitu lama menjadi bahan tontonan siswa yang berada di koridor. Akhirnya kami sampai di perpustakaan yang kini terlihat sepi, Hanya ada beberapa orang siswa yang sedang membaca buku dan Ino-san, si petugas perpustakaan yang misterius itu. Aku segera menyeret Hinata menuju ke rak buku biologi. Sesaat batinku sedikit menolak, tapi demi menyelesaikan semua ini aku harus melakukan semuanya. Hinata terlihat sedikit gugup saat berada di Rak buku biology. Aku Hanya menyuruh hinata duduk di lantai perpustakaan itu untuk mengikuti ku.

"Hinata, aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari catatan itu." Ujarku pada Hinata yang masih tampak focus pada rak buku biologi itu. Wajahnya masih tampak sedikit takut berada di rak ini, tapi ini adalah rak paling aman di seluruh KHS .

"S-senpai, apakah itu benar?" tanya Hinata sedikit tercekat, wajahnya tidak menampakkan sorot kebahagiaan sedikitpun. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini?

"kurang lebih begitu, kita Harus menemukan isi kutukan itu. Lalu kita harus mengetahui semuanya tentang gadis itu. Hinata, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku semuanya?" jelasku, lalu memegang bahunya untuk meyakinkan, ia hanya mengangguk lalu mulai bercerita.

"Saat itu aku sedang mencari buku biologi untuk tugas kelompok kelasku, semuanya ada 6 kelompok. Jadi aku harus menemukan enam buku yang berbeda. Aku sudah mengumpulkan 5 buku dan aku hanya perlu menemukan 1 buku lagi,buku terakhir adalah buku untuk kelompok Shion-san. Aku harus menemukan buku terbaik untuk nya jika tidak ingin aku mencari buku itu, aku menemukan sebuah buku yang terihat lebih bersih di rak buku yang penuh debu ini, jadi aku yakin jika buku itu adalah buku terbaik. Saat aku mengeluarkan buku itu dari rak tiba-tiba kertas ini jatuh tepat di samping sepatu ku, jadi aku aku mengambil kertas itu, tiba-tiba ada suara yang berbisik pada ku kira-kira ia mengatakan 'Akhirnya Kutemukan Kau!' aku pun lari." Jelasnya, Wajah nya terlihat datar saat menceritakan semua itu.

"yang lain?" tanya ku lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada rangkaian cerita yang terlewatkan. Kini wajah Hinata terlihat begitu senang sepertii telah menemukan sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"ah!iya! aku baru ingat kemarin saat aku mencoba membuka kertas itu, tiba-tiba aku mengalami kejadian seperti yang diatap itu. Makanya aku tahu pria yang namanya Sasuke itu. Dan juga, anooo…ah!dalam penglihatan ku itu…," terang nya, kini ia mengayunkan tangan nya padaku agar aku mendekat padanya. Aku pun mengikuti nya, lalu ia berbisik di telingaku, nafasnya terasa tepat di permukaan kulit leherku.

"aku juga melihat ino-san di sana, aku rasa dia ada hubungannya dengan semua ini." Bisik nya padaku, lalu ia menarik wajah nya dan memasang tampang meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya ku sedikit tak percaya. Aku masih bingung dengan semua nya. Kenapa harus ada Ino-san di penglihatan Hinata yang pertama? Semuanya begitu abstrak untuk kucerna. Ku tatap Hinata dengan penuh selidik untuk mencari celah kebohongan, namun gadis ini sepertinya tidak pernah berbohong.

"Se-senpai, hhmmm… ja-jadi, apa jalan keluar yang senpai bilang tadi?" tanya nya, kini ia menundukkan wajahnya takut. Arhh! Dia memasang wajah yang seperti ini, padahal aku tahu kalau dalam Hati dia itu sangat membenciku. Kini ia menautkan kedua telunjuknya sepertinya ia sedang gugup. Hahaha, kini aku sadar kalau pesonaku ternyata masih banyak!

"ah, iya. Pertama kita Harus menemukan isi kutukan itu. Mungkin kutukan itu ada di rak ini. Berharaplah hantu gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu membantu kita menemukan catatan kematiannya.."Jelas ku, kini wajahku kubuat sedikit mencekam, memang. Suasana di Rak biologi ini tiba-tiba berubah. Kini siang yang tadinya terasa panas berubah menjadi dingin yang merajai. Dapat kurasakan dingin terasa menusuk hingga tulang ku. Hinata kini tampak mengeratkan dekapan tubuhnya untuk mengusir dingin di tubuhnya. Bukan! Ini bukanlah dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang ada di perpustakaan. Tapi ini,…. Perlahan namun pasti, bulu kuduk ku meremang. Ku pandangi wajah Hinata yang kini sama mencekamnya dengan wajah ku. Wajah putih gadsi itu tampak makin pucat seiring dengan angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Kalian akan menemukan catatan kedua ku, SEKARANG!"

Kini suara mencekam keluar dari bibir Hinata, mata gadis itu mendadak kosong dengan wajah yang di lukis sebuah senyuman, lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian yang sangat mengerikan, kini sudut bibirnya yang tadi terluka kembali mengeluarkan darah segar. Hinata, kau kenapa? Aku tahu kau bukan Hinata! tapi kuharap kau bisa berhenti melukai gadis ini.

"k-kau, k-kau ss-si-siapa?" Tanya ku tak henti menatap Hinata. aku tak bisa membiarkan dia lebih lama lagi menyakiti Hinata.

"aku? Hahaha! Aku? Bukannya kau berharap jika aku bisa membantu kalian menemukan catatan kutukan itu!?" Desisnya galak, wajah Hinata kini tampak begitu pucat, surai indigonya itu bergerak acak mengikuti arah angin, aku mencoba menggenggam tangan nya untuk memberikan ia kesadaran. Namun yang aku rasakan hanya tangan yang sedingin e situ.

"K-KAU! Kenapa kau menyakiti Hinata!?" bentak ku, aku sudah tak tahan kalau begini! Dia menyakiti gadis ku!

"euh… Kau peduli? Apa hak mu memedulikan gadis yang telah kau buat menderita ini? Gadis yang telah kau buat menjadi gadis yang paling di benci di seluruh SMA Bangsat ini?!" Ledek nya dengan nada sinis, suaranya di tinggikannya di akhir kalimat.

Deg!

Aku, aku membuatnya menderita?

"kau tidak menyadari itu, sialan!" bentaknya

Aku, aku selalu membuat hatinya sakit?

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Jika kau masih ingin gadis ini hidup!" bentaknya lagi, kini tubuh hinata di buatnya bergetar, seperti cahaya berwarna Hitam(?) mendadak mengelilingi tubuh Hinata.

"Kau! Alasan apa yang akan kau buat untuk menyakiti nyalagi!" berhenti! Aku mohon berhenti, kau sudah lebih dari cukup memberi tahu ku perbuatan yang telah ku lakukan padanya!

"Kau! Aku aka-," kini separuh roh gadis itu keluar dari tubuh Hinata

"AKU MENCINTAINYA! APA ALASAN ITU CUKUP UNTUK MEMBUATMU DIAM?" Walau tak masuk akal, hanya jawaban itu yang bisa ku katakan, tak ada yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

SUDAH HABIS INSPIRASI TERBITLAH DESPRESI…

Baru aja chap 2 aku udah kehabisan inspirasi.. jadi mungkin aku akan membuat ff ini sampai paling banyak 7/8 chapter.

Finaly, aku udah pasti minta REVIEW, jangan sungkan untuk review

Atas review nya aku ucapkan terima kasih ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"Kalian akan menemukan catatan kedua ku, SEKARANG!"

Kini suara mencekam keluar dari bibir Hinata, mata gadis itu mendadak kosong dengan wajah yang di lukis sebuah senyuman, lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian yang sangat mengerikan, kini sudut bibirnya yang tadi terluka kembali mengeluarkan darah segar. Hinata, kau kenapa? Aku tahu kau bukan Hinata! tapi kuharap kau bisa berhenti melukai gadis ini.

"k-kau, k-kau ss-si-siapa?" Tanya ku tak henti menatap Hinata. aku tak bisa membiarkan dia lebih lama lagi menyakiti Hinata.

"aku? Hahaha! Aku? Bukannya kau berharap jika aku bisa membantu kalian menemukan catatan kutukan itu!?" Desisnya galak, wajah Hinata kini tampak begitu pucat, surai indigonya itu bergerak acak mengikuti arah angin, aku mencoba menggenggam tangan nya untuk memberikan ia kesadaran. Namun yang aku rasakan hanya tangan yang sedingin e situ.

"K-KAU! Kenapa kau menyakiti Hinata!?" bentak ku, aku sudah tak tahan kalau begini! Dia menyakiti gadis ku!

"euh… Kau peduli? Apa hak mu memedulikan gadis yang telah kau buat menderita ini? Gadis yang telah kau buat menjadi gadis yang paling di benci di seluruh SMA Bangsat ini?!" Ledek nya dengan nada sinis, suaranya di tinggikannya di akhir kalimat.

Deg!

Aku, aku membuatnya menderita?

"kau tidak menyadari itu, sialan!" bentaknya

Aku, aku selalu membuat hatinya sakit?

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Jika kau masih ingin gadis ini hidup!" bentaknya lagi, kini tubuh hinata di buatnya bergetar, seperti cahaya kusam mendadak mengelilingi tubuh Hinata.

"Kau! Alasan apa yang akan kau buat untuk menyakiti nya lagi!" berhenti! Aku mohon berhenti, kau sudah lebih dari cukup memberi tahu ku perbuatan yang telah ku lakukan padanya!

"Kau! Aku aka-," kini separuh roh gadis itu keluar dari tubuh Hinata

"AKU MENCINTAINYA! APA ALASAN ITU CUKUP UNTUK MEMBUATMU DIAM?"

The Note

A NaruHina Fanfict.

Disclaimer : The Character in this fict is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, THIS FF IS BELONG TO ILA

Rate : T (SEMI-M?)

Genre : Mystery, horor (?),Romance.

A/N : Ini ff genre horror GAJE pertama saya, so…. Harap maklum karena Saya gak tau apakah ini genre horror atau mistery. NO EYD ,(ALWAYS) Typo, Gaje, OOC AKUT!.Harap baca dengan TEMPO lambat.

THE NOTE [NARUTO'S SIDE]

Tubuh Hinata tampak tak seimbang saat seluruh Roh gadis itu keluar dari tubuh nya, dengan sigap kutangkap tubuh mungil gadis bodoh ini agar tak terjatuh ke lantai perpustakaan yang dingin ini, mata amethysnya terlihat menutup rapat.

"Alasan mu, begitu membekas padaku!" Seru Roh Gadis haruno itu, mendadak ia hilang di telan cahaya, menyisakan sebuah kertas yang terlihat usang tergeletak dilantai tempatnya menghilang. Masih dengan Hinata yang berada dalam pelukanku, kuraih Kertas itu lalu ku simpan ke saku celana, kemudian aku membawa Hinata menuju ruang Kesehatan.

Perlahan mata nya tebuka dan membuat kekhawatiran ku yang tadinya memuncak kini dapat sedikit reda.

"daijoubu?" tanya ku padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah, aku pun membantu nya untuk duduk. "apa kita mendapat catatan ke dua?" tanya Hinata. aku tidak mengerti dengan gadis ini,

"yah, begitulah.." jawab ku seadanya. Dengan cepat wajah nya terlihat seperti sedikit terkejut. Ada apa?

"haaa… jam berapa ini? Waktu istirahat sudah berakhir ! gomen senpai, aku harus masuk kekelas…argh! Ittai!" sudah kuduga kalau dia pasti akan merasakan sakit di tubuh nya. Saat menggendong nya tadi aku melihat sedikit memar di lutut nya dan mungkin itu akibat kerasukan tadi.

"kau ini bodoh? Kau tadi kerasukan, makanya tubuh mu sedikit sakit saat di gerakkan. Dan juga lutut mu…" aku malas utntuk melanjutkan nya , namun tanpa ku duga ia malah menutupi lutut nya dengan tangan sehingga wajah nya meringis saat tangan nya bersentuhan dengan memar. Lalu ia hanya tersenyum, dan menggaruk kepala nya yang aku rasa mungkin tidak gatal sama sekali.

"kenapa kau tersenyum?" 'kau bisa membuat ku mati jika kau tersenyum seperti itu' gumamku dalam hati setelah aku bertanya pada nya. Dia terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan nya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuat ia buka mulut adalah dengan tatapan membunuh andalan ku.

"hah…..aku terjatuh" jawab nya. Dan aku yakin itu bohong, karena wajah nya itu paling tidak bisa berbohong.

"bohong! Aku hitung sampai tiga maka jika kau tidak memberi tahukan yang sesungguh nya, aku akan memberi kan mu Hukuman. Ichiiii…. Niii….Saaaaaaan"

"baiklah. T-Ta-Tadi saat aku masuk kelas di pagi hari kaki ku di sandung Shion-san dan aku terjatuh sehingga lututku terhempas. Membuat ku tak bisa berjalan. Tapi tadi kau memaksa ku untuk berjalan, jadi mungkin lutut ku terasa sakit lagi. Tapi ku mohon jangan beri aku hukuman, senpai…" gadis ini membuat ku gila! Tak mungkin aku akan menghukum mu. Aku sadar tubuh ku tak bisa lagi melakukan semua seperti biasa, setelah aku sedikit menyadari perasaan ku. Aku tahu sebab Shion menyandung nya, tak lebih dan tak bukan karena belakangan ini aku lebih sering memanggil Hinata dan itu membuatnya cemburu. Bukan nya bermaksud menjadi seorang yang pede nya selangit. Tapi sudah beberapa kali dia menyatakan cintanya aku hanya menganggap angin lalu.

"apa sekarang kau bisa jalan?" tanya ku memastikan. Bagaimanapun, tadi aku memaksa nya untuk berjalan.

"yah, sepertinya baik-baik saja. senpai boleh keluar sekarang. Aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan mu." Ujar nya dengan nada bicara bersalah, tapi aku masih ingin bersamanya. Tadi aku berteriak aku mencintainya, aku masih tidak tahu apakah ini benar-benar cinta hanya karena aku tidak ingin ada orang lain di sampingnya selain aku. Perlahan ku keluarkan ponsel ku dan menelpon Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau membawa tas Hyuuga ke ruang kesehatan? Ya, aku akan menraktirmu" gadis ini hanya dapat tertegun melihat ku. Aku hanya bisa memberikan smirk ku padanya.

"Senpai?" ia memanggilku dengan nada bingung.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada tas mu, lagi pula aku sedang malas sekolah jadi mengantarmu bisa ku jadikan alasan untuk bolos" jelas ku, lalu aku mulai berdiri dari tempat tidur yang ada di sebelah ranjang Hinata. ia Hanya memandangiku, lalu berangsur turun dari tempat tidur dan mencoba menapaki kaki nya ke lantai. Wajah nya sedikit tersenyum saat tak merasakan apapun saat ia menginjak kan kaki ke lantai. Namun saat ia mulai melangkahkan kaki nya wajah ya meringis kesakitan, dan itu membuat ku khawatir.

"kau masih belum bisa jalan?" tanya ku. Terselip nada khawatir di perkataan ku. dia hanya mengangguk dan aku tahu kalau dia ini keras kepala.

"yah, aku masih bisa jalan sendiri" ucap nya dengan tersenyum. Terlalu banyak senyum di hidupnya, dengan gemas aku menggendongnya ,awal nya tubuh nya sedikit menolak tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa saat ini.

"rumah mu dimana?" tanya ku pada Hinata, tapi aku masih belum mendapat kan jawaban. Aku pun mencoba sekali lagi.

"rumah mu diman _" belum sempat aku selesai bicara aku merasakan tubuh nya hampir jatuh jika saja aku tidak memegang tangan nya yang merangkul ku lemah. Aku rasa dia sedang tertidur, mungkin tubuh nya lelah. Motor ku berhenti tepat di lampu merah, aku tidak tahu di mana rumah nya. Aku juga begitu enggan untuk membangunkan nya karena aku tahu dia begitu lelah. Apa aku harus membawanya ke rumah? Tapi nanti dia akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang ku. Atau harus ku bawa ke hotel? Ini akan lebih membuat nya berpikir aku ini pria cabul. Jadi aku putus kan utuk ke rumah ku, lagi pula aku kan hanya mencoba berbuat baik padanya. Akhirnya lampu hijau pun menyala dan aku melaju santai membawa motorku dengan sebelah tangan yang msih memegang tangan Hinata agar ia tak jatuh.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit dari lampu merah meuju rumah ku, lebih tepatnya aku sekarang tinggal di apartemen sendiri karena orang tua ku tinggal di inggris untuk mengurus perusahaan. Akhirnya setelah melalui beberapa lantai dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari resepsionis, aku sampai di apartemen ku. Perlahan ku tekan nomor kombinasi yang membuat pintu apartemn ku terbuka. Aku sedikit lelah karena harus menggendong Hinata, tubuh gadis ini tidak terlalu berat, Tapi mendengar dengkur nafas nya saat tidur membuat ku sedikit berhenti bernapas.

[Hinata pov]

Langit-langit berwarna putih, lampu yang membuat mata ku silau, dan aroma yang wangi dari aromateraphy. Ha, aku merasa sangat nyaman berada disini. Tunggu dulu! Langit-langit berwarna putih? Langit-langit kamarku berwarna biru muda! Lalu aku selalu mematikan lampu saat tidur. Aku di mana? Aku merasa aneh, ini ranjang sementara aku hanya menggunakan futon. Aku pun Tersentak, Aku harus keluar dari kamar ini, aku mencoba turun perlahan dari ranjang agar tak mencurigakan, tapi saat aku mulai memijak kan kaki di lantai, aku merasa menginjak sesuatu yang bukan lantai. "ittaaaaaaaaiiiii!" aku pun kembali terduduk di ranjang itu saat aku mendengar teriakan setelah aku menginjak sesuatu. Ku palingkan wajahku kesumber suara dan aku melihat Naruto senpai yang sedang meringis kesakitan memegang kaki nya.

"ah, g-gomen senpai. Aku tidak sengaja…" ucap ku menyesal, lagi pula untk apa dia berada disini? Kenapa juga dia tidur di lantai? Atau,,

"KYAAAA" aku berteriak sebisa ku, dan dengan panic Naruto senpai menutup mulut ku dengan tangan nya

"kau, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" bentak nya kesal dan itu seukses membuat ku berhenti memberontak.

"tadi kau tertidur saat aku sedang mengantar mu, aku juga tak tahu rumah mu, jadi aku membawamu kerumah ku. Jelas?" ini bukan jelas lagi, tapi terlalu rinci.

"t-tapi, apa tidak mengganggu keluarga Senpai?" tanya ku, sebenarnya aku tidak suka dalam posisi sebagai pengganggu ketentraman orang lain.

"Mereka tinggal di inggris. Aku tinggal sendirian" dia tinggal sendirian? Pantas saja dia suka seenak nya.

"apa senpai tidak kesepian?" aku tanya apa sih?kenapa aku ingin tahu banyak? Saat kulihat, wajah nya berubah meredup

"yah, mungkin, sedikit" jawabnya seadanya lalu tersenyum canggung.

"kita sudah mendapatkan catatan kedua, bagai mana jika kita baca?" lanjutnya sambil mengambil catatan yang kami dapatkan di perpustakaan tadi. Perlahan dia membuka catatan itu dan aku pun sedikit mendekat padanya untuk membaca catatan itu.

 _jika dia tidak membenciku, kenapa dia selalu membuat semua orang menggangguku?aku tidak mengerti dimana kesalahan ku, tapi mungkin aku pernah melakukan kesalahan, mengingat pertemuan pertama kami tidaklah baik. Semoga besok baik-baik saja_

 _P.S: semoga dalam waktu dekat ia berubah, masih ada harapan kan?_

"heeee?" seru kami saat membaca catatan ini, kami semakin tidak mengerti dengan catatan ini. Ini lebih mirip dengan catatan harian atau semacam nya. Dan juga kertas pada catatan ini berbeda dari catatan pertama yang aku temukan.

Aku memandang Naruto senpai dan Naruto senpai balik memandangku. Seketika kamar ini berubah jadi lapangan olah raga SMA kami, aku bisa melihat banyak siswa yang tengah bermain bola dan sebagainya tanpa menggunakan seragam olah raga, jika bisa ku tebak ini adalah jam istirahat. Masih seperti biasa ini seperti bayang-bayang yang tak jelas, hanya warna seperti sepia yang mewarnai ingatan ini. Aku dan Naruto senpai kembali saling memandang lalu mulai berdiri dari posisi duduk kami. Jika tadi kami duduk di ranjang, sekarang kami tengah duduk di bangku taman yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Aku menyerngitkan dahi merasa tak mengerti dengan semua ingatan ini, begitu pula Naruto senpai dia hanya memasang tampang bodoh nya saat melihat tidak ada apa-apa, sampai akhirnya kami melihat gadis bersurai pink bernama Sakura itu sedang berjalan di koridor menuju gedung lama. Jika ini adalah ingatan saat tahun 2010, maka gedung lama masih belum di tutup. Berarti, itu adalah gedung serbaguna. Untuk apa dia ke gedung serbaguna?

"kau terlalu banyak pikir, Hyuuga. Ayo kita ikuti dia!" ujar Naruto Senpai yang memecahkan lamunanku, lalu ia menarik tangan ku tergesa mengikuti gadis bernama sakura itu. Kami mengikutinya dengan cepat dan tergesa, kami tak perlu tenang dan senyap karena kami tidak mungkin dilihat oleh nya, sama seperti sebelum nya. Hanya kami yang dapat melihat nya dan dia tidak dapat melihat kami. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan itu membuat kami sedikit terkejut.

"kenapa dia berhenti?" bisik Naruto senpai, ia menahan napas dan langkah nya. Aku hanya menggeleng, sama seperti naruto senpai aku juga menahan napas dan langkahku. Seperti nya Naruto senpai punya reflex bagus, hingga ia menarik tubuh ku ke lorong lain yang menghubungkan lorong itu ke gedung A.

"siapa itu!?" Seru gadis itu. Ia terlihat sedikit khawatir, mungkin saja ia sadar kalau kami mengikutinya. Hidungku terasa gatal, karena rambut ku berterbangan membuat mereka mengganggu indra penciuman ku ini, mata ku sudah berair karena berusaha menahan bersin. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin bersin. Sampai akhirnya.

"Hatchiiim.." satu bersin yang cukup uat itu sukses membuat dia-gadis bersurai pink- itu kembali menoleh kebelakang. Membuat Naruto senpai membungkam mulutku dengan tangan nya.

"bakaaaa!kenapa kau bersin disaat seperti ini" bisik Naruto senpai geram, dengan sedikit kesal ia mencubit pipi ku. Aku hanya bisa diam walau sedikit kesal. Gadis itu pun mulai berjalan lagi dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di pintu yang menghubung kan koridor dengan atap. Ia pun naik ke atap. Saat kami mulai menuju ke tempat gadis itu, naruto senpai menahan ku, saat ia melihat seorang pria berambut raven ia seperti sedang terluka tengah menaiki tangga menuju atap. Kami pun mulai lagi langkah kami menuju atap Dimana gadis bersurai pink itu berada.

[author's pov]

'bruukk'

Suara, seseorang terjatuh sukses membuat gadis bersurai pink itu berhenti memakan bento nya untuk melihat sumber suara. Sedikit terkejut memang. Tapi ia berusaha tetap menyimpan keterkejutannya setelah melihat seorang siswa yang terjatuh itu mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibir nya. Tanpa suara dia mendekat dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jas nya.

"aww" ringis pria itu saat gadis itu berusaha menyandarkan pria itu ke dinding.

"gomen, tapi aku harus mengobati mu..kau kenapa" ujar gadis itu. Dengan pelan ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut pipi pria berambut raven itu.

"aww, shhh… ittai, aku terkena dampak kepopuleran ku" jawab nya dengan meringis saat gadis itu mengenai luka nya.

"haaah, kau terlalu rumit. Apa kau habis berkelahi?" tanya gadis itu, Ia sangat benci hal yang rumit.

"yah, begitu lah." Jawab pria itu, tapi gadis itu malah acuh tak acuh hingga ia selesai memberi plester pada luka pria itu. Lalu beranjak membuka pintu.

"hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya pria berambut Raven itu.

"aku mau ke kelas karena waktu istirahat sudah hampir mau berterima kasih, jangan pernah mengganggu makan siang ku lagi." Jawab gadis itu datar. Tapi pria itu masih tidak ingin gadis itu pergi

"hey, dari mana kau mendapatkan plester?" tanya pria itu.

" aku punya banyak,"

"kau tidak kenal aku?"

"tidak,"

"kau tidak mengenalku?"

"tidak"

"kenapa kau tidak mengenalku" urat marah pria itu terlihat jelas, tetapi gadis itu masih terlihat datar.

"karena aku tidak mengenal mu"

"kau, benar-benar menyebal kan! Aku Uchiha Sasuke kelas 2-2. Kau?"

"uchiha sasuke? Aku juga tidak pernah mengenal nama itu. Aku Haruno sakura kelas 1-1" jawab nya lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"hei! Kau masih adik kelas!? Kurang ajar! Kenapa kau tidak memanggil ku senpai?" Teriak Pria itu sebal, berharap jika gadis bersurai pink yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu bisa mendengarkan suara nya. **Mencuri hatinya?** Tulisan itu sudah di cetak tebal, benar. Gadis itu sudah berhasil mencuri hati nya. Dia juga berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu sesering mungkin.

Kita beralih pada dua orang muda-mudi yang masih tercengang melihat romansa yang telah terjadi di atap sekolah ini. Mereka masih mengerjapkan mata tak percaya jika pria yang dalam catatan pertama sudah menghajar Haruno sakura habis-habisan itu terlihat sedikit manis pada gadis itu. Apakah ini pertemuan pertama mereka? Jika benar. Mungkin memori ingatan ini masih sangat panjang. Dan mungkin masih banyak catatan yang harus mereka temukan untuk menghentikan kutukan itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

HALAH, NO KOMEN DAH! Aku gak tahu ini chapter bagus atau nggak. Karena aku harus menghabiskan waktu 2 minggu untuk membuat chapter ini.

Sedikit cerita, awal nya ff ini judul nya the Death Note, tapi karena ada beberapa faktor aku merubah nya jadi the note.

Dan juga mungkin aku akan lama mempublish chapter 4 karena aku lagi dalam masa-masa hidup dan mati alian UJIAN KENAIKAN KELAS. Arigatou dan Gak muluk-muluk…

Tentu saja REVIEW di perlukan

Salam hangat dari saya :*


End file.
